Starting Again?
by memory-will-never-die
Summary: With two new characters this is a one of a kind story you wont EVER forget
1. Breaking of a family

Trying Again.

The date was the 2nd of June 2002, the day started well at the Ketchum residance, you know the usual. Ash and his sister Connie were battling outside with Brock and Misty as spectators. Danny and Delia were inside watching tv.

But 6 hours later that happy and peace soon evaporated. Getting a call from an unknown female - a prank call - Delia got mad. Danny tried to tell her he didn't know anyone by the name Christine, but she wouldn't have a word of it. Soon they ended up in a screaming match infront of their children, the dreaded words spilled from Delia's lips: "Get out!"

Misleading her words from "Get out" to "Get out of my house" Danny stormed upstairs and started shoving his belongings into his travel bags.

Connie rushed upstairs too, and gasped as she saw her father packing.

"Dad where are you going?" Connie asked confused. Danny turned around, and a small smile attacked his lips.

"Daddy's going away for a while..." He responded downheartedly.

"Can I come too?" Hopefullness dragged into her words.

"Ask your mother.." was the only response she got. Turning on her heels she tore from the room.

"Mum can I go with Dad?" Connie asked jumping up and down.

"Go?" Breathed Delia both shocked and confused. She ran from the room to her bedroom.

"Danny don't go!" was the next thing the kids heard


	2. Connie's view: Dates and Idea's

\ Starting Again

Chapter 2

Connie's View

Hey Hey! Connie here!

Ok I probably know what your thinking Ahem "What the hell is she doing giving an update? She's a fucking fiction character" - But haha to you ... I'm updating so go fuck yourself! (A/N: Sorry if your offended by language).

Dad hasn't been in his best spirits ... Not that I blame him - But sheesh it's been two years! I'm now sixteen ... My little brother Ash who I havent seen for two years is about ... 13/14-ish. Dang I can't remember his fucking age! God I miss him ...

Dad has tried dating people again. He's gone through at least 10 people and unfortunately I was there to see it all. Coz Dad wanted my opinion on them.

There was this one girl she was about the 5th person Dad dated ... for 1 hour. She waltzed up introduced herself as Stacey - Honestly who names their kids _Stacey_? Good thing she was a blonde otherwise I'd've walked off with dad straight away- She looked at me and asked dad if I was his sister. I lost it ... I told her that he was my father all she said was "_What?_" I told her in simple words "He is my Dad" and I got this response "_What?_"

"FUCKING DIPSHIT!!" I screamed and dragged dad out. He wasn't angry, he was rather happy that I wasn't scared to voice my opinions and leave.

Oh before I forget Laugh's their was this girl I called "The laughing legend" seriously all she did was laugh ... at the coke at the waiter at the food. She made these sounds while laughing and we _think _she was trying to talk I looked at dad who got up grabbed me and bolted, ahh that was hilarious! As soon as we got out the door we cracked up laughing leaning against the door for support, she knew how to be funny. But we don't think she was being funny deliberatley coz honestly there really was something wrong with her. And just so you know the girl was brunette and called "Amber" Dad had to keep from spitting out his drink in hysterics when she pronounced it "A-m-her" it was punctuated with an evil laugh that made me sit next to dad instead of her . For some reason, Dad found that to be funny. Amber looked offended, trying to speak but all that came out was laugh's, something like that Franddresha person I saw on Family Guy last night.

The date wasn't much of a success especially as the Laughing Legend chased our car is a convertible which she chased down the street screaming "Har-Da Har-n Har-ny I think she was calling "Danny!" I dunno though it was hard to tell. Dad freaked and hit the gas, she fled out of sight for a bit, we stopped at a red light when I looked over to the next car and screamed, Amber was in that taxi cab smiling evilly at us. Dad yelled and drove off dodging inbetween the cars. It was a pretty good thing that Dad is fearless!

That night I knocked on Dad's door "Enter" he called, he was proped up in bed reading. "Hi dad." I smiled walking in nervously. Dad put the book down and opened his arms, I walked even quicker, and hugged Dad.

"What is it?" He asked making no attempt to break away from the hug.

"When are you going to go back to Mum?" I asked nervously, Dad had the tendancy to break whatever he was holding when I talked about her - I was really nervous now because I was in his arms. I felt dad's grip tighten on me way to hard. "Ouch your hurting me!" I cried. Dad apologised quickly.

"I don't know sweety, maybe when she calls and apologises for doubting me over that call."

"Dad this is stupid! Give her your apology first! Clear this mess up first!" I said exasperately. "Your being stupid!"

Dad eyed me with playfull anger. Suddenly he started tickling me, while pinning me on the bed so there'd be no escape.

"Apologise!" He grunted as I roared with laughter desperately trying to escape, Dad did this all the time when he wanted to get revenge or when he wanted me to say sorry.

"Ne-never!" I gasped. He only tickled harder forcing me admit defeat as I could breathe for laughing.

"SORRY!" I cried, suddenly he stopped with a victorious expression. "I win!" He gloated. I threw my nose in the air "For now!" I responded. Dad chuckled, "Off to bed miss!" Dad ushered me out the door.

"Night dad"

"Night Connie"

I walked to my room when I stopped, suddenly I had an urge to call Ash - At 10 o-clock at night!- I raced down the stairs trying to be as quiet as possible, I got to the phone and started dialling the number, the Ash I knew wouldn't be asleep this early on a Saturday night.

"Hello Ash Ketchum speaking!" It was a wonderful feeling to hear his voice again.

"Guess who Ash"

"Connie?" He gasped and suddenly the video-phone sprang to life. I smiled at Ash who was completely gobsmacked.

"In the flesh!" I responded " Oh it's good to see you."

"Yeah back at you! Nice hair!"

"Thanks!" I replied running a hand through my black and braided hair."I would've said the same to you but ... I can't heh I don't like it!" Ash laughed. "So whatcha call for?"'

"It's time we got our parent's back together"


	3. Ash's view: Dates and Idea's

Starting Again.

Chapter 3

Ash's View

Hey! Ash here!

Im thirteen years old living in Pallet HOORAY! -O.K I admit that was random!

Yeah so I bet you guys know about what happened aye? Ahh good saves me heaps of time!

Mum has gone into a state of shock when Dad left but hello it's been two freaking years! When's anger and acceptance gonna kick in? Fuck! Sorry but I'm so pissed about all this ... yeah.

Mum's dating LOL - mum on a date ... with another guy ... that isn't dad. It's just weird!

But not as weird as the people she dated!

There was this guy that had a mowhawk and for the entire night Mum was on the edge of her seat as he talked about seeing all these murders and how it "CAN HAPPEN ANYTIME ANYWHERE!" god that one scared the shit out of mum! Then he started throwing his food around and abusing me ... Mum screamed for the check and rushed out of there not that I could blame her!

"HAR-DA-HAR-N-HAR-NY!" Me and mum looked weirdly at this girl chasing a convertible between the laugh's it sounded as though she was screaming "Danny" ... No it couldn't have been! ... But that license plate was exactly the same as dad's ... No Ashton your getting way ahead of yourself!! And a few seconds later she jumped into a taxi and took off after the car.

Anyways the next guy she met was embarrasing - He repeatedly got up out of his chair with his plate of food and started throwing it everywhere like confetti ... Half an hour later mum left leaving him to pay the bill.

Buuuut right now I'm sitting on the couch watching WWE!

_RING RING RING_

"Ash honey get the phone!" Mum called. Brock and Misty -my two best friends looked at me giving me a look that clearly explained what they'd do to me if I didn't get up. But I wanted to watch Jeff Hardy beat the crap out of that complete asshole Edge!

"ASH!"

"FINE" I shouted back getting off the lounge to answer the phone.

"Hello Ash Ketchum speaking"

"Guess who?" Came a female voice.

"Connie?" I gasped I quickly turned on te video phone and my older sisters image appeared on the screen. God I never realised how much I missed her untill that very moment.

"In the flesh!" Was her response. "Oh it's so good to see you!"

"Yeah back at you! Nice hair!"

"Thanks!" Connie replied running a hand through her black and braided hair."I would've said the same to you but ... I can't heh I don't like it!" I laughed. "So whatcha call for?" I saw Connie's expression change from a happy one to a determined one

"It's time we got our parent's back together"

We talked over what we were going to do. Misty and Brock seemed not to notice that I wasn't coming back from the phone, they only cheered for Jeff Hardy when he won the Intercontinental Title from Edge.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu happened to notice though.

"...So tomorrow we'll get the plan underway!" Connie concluded after half-an-hour of contemplating what we were supposed to do.

"Yepp can't wait! ... See you soon sis!"

"See ya little bro!" and her image disappeared after we hung up.

"Who was on the phone?" Oh so now Misty notices.

"Connie" I said simply.

Misty looked confused. "Who's Connie?"

"My older sister"

"You never said anything about a sister" - Brock snapped out of his tv reverie when I mentioned a girl-

"She's coming over with Dad tomorrow" Brock looked excited. "But keep your hands off her!" I warned putting alot of emphasis on that sentence. Brock was disappointed.

"Well we better go to bed then" Misty sighed and I agreed Brock subconsciously nodded his head and I knew he was imagining meeting Connie, and the way he was looking he wasn't gonna lay a hand on her in the way he wanted to.

Anyways I'm off to bed Bye!

Ash.D.Ketchum


	4. The reappearance

Starting Again.

Chapter 4

It was seven in the morning and Ash Ketchum was doing anything but sleep. Part of Ash and Connie's plan resided in this moment! And how stupid would Ash feel if he slept through his sister's window arrival.

"Hmm? ... Ash" Uh-oh Ash's pacing had awoken Misty! "Go back to sleep!"

Ash ignored her ... Not a wise thing to do with Misty being drowsy, but the next thing that happened completely erased her tiredness. Ash who had his back to the window, failed to notice what Misty did. Some girl with black and braided hair was climbing though.

"A-ash!" the girl whispered frantically. "Help me out! I'm slipping!!" Ash turned and immediately ran to the window, waking Brock up also.

"Ash ... what the hell are you ...?" Brock faltered when Connie came into his vision. She was slender but tall probably a few inches smaller then he, her braided hair fell over her face ... To Brock she was the most beautifull girl in the world.

"Snap out of it!" Misty growled. Brock took little notice, he didn't rush up to Connie and flirt ... but that was because this was Ash's sister and he was bound to be protective of her.

"Misty this is Connie, Connie, Misty" Ash introduced both girls.

Ash turned to Brock and hesitantly introduced him.

"And Connie this is Brock. Brock this is Connie"

Connie took an interest to Brock, he was cute ... not like all those other bastards who's personalities were bad but they looked even worse.

"Hi Brock"

Brock gaped _She even sounds beautifull!_ "H-hi ..."

"Ok I think Brock needs some time with my mallet!" Misty growled, babysitting Brock was the last thing she wanted to do. Connie looked like a role-model for her. She wore black lipstick and had crystal blue nails. Misty also noticed she had the same chocolate brown eyes as her brother.

When Misty raised her mallet and went to bring it down Connie knocked it from her hands with so much speed it looked like the mallet _floated_ from her hands!

"What the ...?" gasped Ash nobody had ever succeded in blocking a blow from her weapon.

Connie retrieved the mallet and returned it to the owner. "Sorry I just think using a weapon instead of hurting people with your bare hands ... is a bit of a cowards move"

Oh Misty turned red! This was not a good sign.

"I'm not a coward!" She stammered.

"Well then stop using a mallet to do your dirty work"

"I will!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

Connie nodded and turned away. "Good"

Ash was also amazed at the control she placed over Misty ... nobody ever succeded in settling her down so easily. Misty was befuddled ... There was no way this was Ash's sister. Ash was dense but she was wise charming but had an overwhelming sense of power that radiated from her.

Suddenly Connie disappeared out the door and went down to the kitchen to surprise her mother whom she had not seen for two years or so.

Ash raced after her, Brock on his heels, leaving Misty in Ash's bedroom the feeling of failure coursing through her body.

"Ash dear what would you like for ... breakfast...?" Delia's heart stopped and so did her sentence as she saw Connie come down the stairs instead of Ash, who had just ran out of his bedroom.

"Hi mom" Connie whispered.

"Connie! Oh my baby ... Your back!" Cried Delia running to her daughter and giving her a strangling hug.

"Yeah mum I'm back ... and I want you to do something"

Releasing the hug Delia looked into Connie's eyes.

"Whats that sweetie?"

"Apologise to dad and start again"

Delia was stunned at her daughter's demand, it was a few seconds before she got her voice back from wherever it went. "Oh hunny I don't think-"

"You seperated because of a damn prank call!" Ash interruted sternly. "Of all the things to fight over you decide on a _prank call_! Do you realise how stupid that is?"

Delia was speechless, Ash had never talked to her in that tone, he was truely fed up with the ridiculous predicament the family was put in. "Look it's not that easy ... I mean it's been three years and they've been - " Ash interrupted again

"The worst three years of you life" He concluded. Delia was breaking out in sweat - Her kids were really good at the blame and shame game, she couldn't believe she was losing!

"I don't even know if he wants to start over ..." Delia looked at Connie.

"He does ... he always has" Connie whispered looking down at the floor, she hoped sadness would further convince her. "He isn't gonna apologise because frankly he hasn't got anything to apologise for ... He did nothing wrong"

"Yeah he' right on that one" Delia agreed. Then she just gave in "Fine if you can get him here I'll give the relationship one more chance"

Then Ash and Connie ran into her hugging her very tightly. "Thank-you thank-you" They cried happily. Finally they were going to be a family like they had been all those years previously.

There came a knock on the door.

"Go answer it Mum" Connie commanded. Delia obliged.

"Who is it?"

"You'll see ..." Connie whispered mischeiviously.

Delia opened the door and gasped. A man with crystal brown eyes - the eyes of her children, and his floppy black hair.

"Danny..." Delia whispered.


End file.
